


Save the Human

by Chino



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Can you both just date already?, M/M, Peter and Stiles are totally sassy to eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chino/pseuds/Chino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the Alpha's from the Alpha pack kidnaps Stiles. They talk about his boy problems. <br/>post season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Human

Her name is Diana and Stiles can tell she probably wants to kill him. 

“It’s a gift I have you know, people are pretty obsessed with wanting to off me”. It may or may not be a character flaw that Stiles can’t just shut up for once. Especially in a kidnapping situation.

Diana is kind of older looking not like, cougar old but Derek old, which really if he thinks about it isn’t even that old at all. She kind of rubs his head like he’s an affectionate pet not a really pissed off and tired human boy.

“We think your Alpha will come and save you”. 

Stiles can’t help but laugh at that. Diana narrows her red eyes. 

“Sorry” Stiles all but squeaks “it’s just that—you kidnapped the wrong person, you see, the alpha you’re talking about? He isn’t mine or whatever wolfy term you associate with belonging to a pack, I’m not in his pack.” I’m pretty much Scotts babysitter he muses. 

“Oh” Diana says, claws tracing a pattern on his left cheek,“ I guess we may just have to “off” you like suggested” A claw is in his skin drawing blood. He tries not to hyperventilate. 

“Oh okay um no” Stiles wiggles a bit from his restraints he’s kind of tied to a damn pole, it’s pretty demeaning and now he’s bleeding from the godamn cheek. “um yes ok, you know what yep belonging to a werewolf pack yes, of course. That’s what I do we have tea parties all the time, we are best friends forever and ever yes human belonging to pack that is me with a capital M E. Now please retract your un-manicured claws?” 

she does. 

He’s half surprised and half thanking God for not getting killed. 

“You are interesting” her eyes are brighter then Derek’s and they are lighter, almost kind, yet she did try to stab him with a finger nail and he’s still living so maybe he’s being a little bit wistful. 

“That’s me, interesting, I am so interesting I could talk your ear off for hours and you will actually be entertained” and hopefully distract you enough so I don’t die Stiles thinks. 

“I wonder” the woman muses “why he keeps you”. Which sounds a little rude without context and Stiles kind of hates everything ever because he kind of aches with the same question and it sucks that he knows exactly whom she’s talking about. 

“Im not actually” Stiles is so uncomfortable right now he’s tied to a pole and a generally good looking girl in any situation is probably thinking of ways to murder him in the slowest and most painful ways. “Not his, I don’t belong to someone like some sort of happy meal toy I’m kind of my own person I belong to myself I don’t know what is with wolves and this overly possessive natur—“ 

"He definitely doesn't keep you because of that mouth of yours". Stiles is incredibly offended "Hey now, I mean I know I am not the most suave guy in the world but I have some really awesome drag queen friends who think I have a really nice mout--" 

She puts her hand to his mouth and he almost thinks this is it, I’m going to die tied to a pole, still a virgin, still no Lydia Martin and still not fucking eighteen, when he hears an actual honest to god crash from outside the door. 

“They are here” Stiles blinks back in shock. 

“Holy fuck they actually came”

“Of course” she smirks, “I have learned that you… and your Alpha have much to discuss if you survive” her wry smile is like, kind of eating his last available brain function because just as she said it the door kind of blows up and here comes Isaac tripping into the room with like some sort of gun. 

So that’s not what he was expecting like at all. 

“You new wolves are so improper” The woman says “no tradition at all” her eyebrows raise “a wolf with a gun, how demeaning to those with more class then you”. She sounds like a traditional catholic grandmother reprimanding her grandchildren on not embracing the old way. 

Isaac looks relieved when he see’s Stiles and Stiles in turn is grateful and it’s a great moment until Diana decides that oh, I guess I should have mentioned I had backup and a dozen and a half wolves are in the small room. 

Isaac and his gun do not look intimidating anymore. 

Thankfully Derek and Peter (whom Stiles is really kind of not happy to see) follow behind Isaac and then Scott trips in, Jackson kind of walks in like he rather be anywhere then saving Stiles ass. Which okay, whatever at least he’s here. 

So before they can have a happy reunion everything goes psycho kind of quick, Stiles feels like some sort of supernatural cheerleader as he yells at Scott—“ no behind you, you idiot, how are you still alive?!”. 

Derek and Diana are kind of exchanging heated glares their mouths are moving super fast like they’re talking but not really saying anything. Stiles doesn’t really care because Peter is trying to undue this fucking knot. 

“Can you just rip it with your claws?” 

“And risk cutting off your arm? Sorry I mean I sure as hell would love too but I’m sure Derek doesn’t want you dead and the she-wolf doesn’t want blood on her carpet”.

“Well” Stiles hissed nice to be put above a carpet. “can you maybe hurry up because I frankly would really rather not be here any longer”. 

“Princess needs to chill because I had to deal with Derek for three days while you were tied to a stripper pole”. 

“I’m so sorry for your loss Zombie really. I’ll get you a fruit basket and a wolf keychain for your honorable return, now get me the fuck out”. 

Peter oddly listens. 

Isaac get’s scratched and howls in pain, Scott is right there with him eyes glowing and snarling at the Alpha wolf. 

“Done” Peter hisses. 

“fuck finally” Stiles cracks his knuckles “okay now um you kill everyone and I’ll wait here”. Like a boss Stiles thinks. 

Before anything can happen Diana jumps in right when there is an opening and grabs Stiles by the throat. Ow, he thinks, breathing is kind of a must. He chokes as she pushes harder, Derek lunges for her and Stiles is totally seeing the light and spots and kind of wishing he took his dads advise when he was twelve and took karate. 

But He thinks Jackson does something because he’s all in his face and he’s pushing a knife with something on the tip into her back and she’s screaming and Derek is pulling him away and kind of giving him the most awkward post death hug and Stiles decides it’s probably a good time to pass out. 

He wakes up and everything is a little blurry but he’s still breathing so he doesn’t care how sick he feels. 

Derek is towering over him. 

“You shouldn’t have done that”. Stiles groans he really rather not get into his shitty plan about being bait. He doesn’t need Derek telling him how stupid it was.

“Yeah I’m really going back on that decision because my fucking face is actually killing me right now”. Derek glares at him, looking extremely tense. 

“You could have died”.

“ ‘Could’ being the key word here, which means I’m not dead and the plan worked. A thank you is probably in order because we got the bad guys and I’m still in one piece”. 

Derek doesn’t say anything but moving closer towards the younger boy, like uncomfortably to close, he sits on the bed bringing his hand up to Stiles face. 

“I’m sorry” he says and Stiles is just kind of tense and not breathing because this is incredibly weird. Derek just looks at him then, eyes searching for something Stiles isn’t sure if he finds, because the next moment Derek is up, all tense shoulders and face masked with his usual I’m-going-to-kill-you expression.

“Um?” Is Stiles intelligent resort.

“You are pack”. Derek says and it’s final “I don’t know why you have it in your head that you’re not, but you are just as much as Isaac" 

“but I’m—“ 

“Human’s can be apart of the pack Stiles now shut up and listen” Derek growls and Stiles in his best interests shuts his mouth. 

“You will stay here and rest until you are better, I’ll be healing the cuts on your face and arms”. 

Stiles blinks “wait, healing?” 

“With my tongue” Derek tells him like it’s the weather like he didn’t just say he’s going to be licking parts of Stiles body like a popsicle. 

“Um” Stiles squeaks “um wait your tongue, on—on my body that’s kind of pornographic I mean not to say that we shouldn’t skip so many levels but a date would be nice—“ 

“Stiles shut up”. 

“Shutting up, so shutting up right now, we should probably start the healing process now I mean I am in so much pain so yeah, let’s go”. 

Derek honest to god quirks a small smile but it’s gone before Stiles can actually register it. 

“I’ll be back later”Derek says turning towards the door and Stiles can’t hide a grin breaking out from his tired face. 

It’s a date.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is.


End file.
